deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Medellín Cartel/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Viet Cong (by The Deadliest Warrior) Medellin Cartel: Viet Cong: Four Viet Cong operatives are sneaking through a series of warehouses in a district plaza. One Communsit Kinh (a term used for North Vietnamese people) bends down and begins to set up the explosive F1/POMZ trip-mine trap, as the rest of the group sneaks in a building where voices speaking in Spanish can be heard. The building is occupied by four Medellin Cartel members, and they are about to send off a shipment of cocaine to one of their clients. One of the Colombian thugs grabs a bag full of cocaine and money for one of the Cartel's clients as 3 of the the VC troops watch. Deciding that this place would be excellent to set up their headquarters, the Viet Cong jump out, with MAT-49's and AK-47's firing. The Cartel member with the drugs and money jumps aside and is struck in the leg. The Cartel members quickly dive for their weapons and begin to fire back. One jumps back up, M60 in hand, and a quick burst from the machine gun downs a Viet Cong carrying an AK. The gun jams, however, and the two other Cong attackers kill the thug with their own rifles. The Viet Cong rush in, and the other Cong who had set up the booby trap rushes in with them. The Medellin Cartel retreats, shooting wildly over their shoulders as they take off, tthe wounded member quietly staying behind. He takes out his Dual-Uzis and stumbles after the VC soldiers, but takes a wrong turn and ends up lost in his own hideout. Unluckily he stumbles upon the trip-wire and the resulting blast kills him. The Congs hear the explosion and grin amongst each other, knowing they have one less opponent to deal with. One of the Congs is holding a TT33 pistol, and as he turns the corner, shots ring out. Confused, the Viet Cong looks wildly around, but never sees the Cartel thug with the Colt pistol as the Colombian pulls the trigger one final, deadly time. He is shot up by the other two Viet Congs who are toting their submachine guns and assault rifles. The Viet Cong are not aware that the last Medellin Cartel member is still alive, so they head back to the meeting room and grab as many weapons, money, and drugs as they canbefore they load it all in a truck and begin to drive away, planning to return later to loot the rest. Down a side alley, the Cartel boss hears the motor of his truck and ducks behind some trash bins as the truck drives by. Waiting for a moment, the boss steps out again and triumphantly raises a detonator over his head. The Viet Cong looks in the rear-view mirror and tries to stop the car in terror, but is too late. As they open the doors to get our, the Cartel boss blows up the bomb under the truck, sending flames and shrapnel flying all over. The Cartel boss laughs to himself and walks back to his meeting room to report the attack to his boss. Expert's Opinion Although the VC supporters claimed that their "victory" in the Vietnam War would have them prevail, the Cartel supporters knew that the Cartel's more heavy-hitting weaponry and squad-combat experience would have them prevail. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage